


eyepiece

by devilishMendicant



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cookies Are Humanlike, F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Timekeeper Is Future!Croissant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishMendicant/pseuds/devilishMendicant
Summary: It's a lazy morning, and Croissant wants to know more about her enigmatic partner.
Relationships: Croissant Cookie/Timekeeper Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	eyepiece

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual fandom to write in, but the event cast me dead to the floor and I think they should get married so here we are.

Croissant is barely even conscious before the words are leaving her lips. 

“... you... are like a gigantic... fluffy... cat.” 

Eyes half-cracked to the early-morning sunrise filtering through the blinds, the woman stares at her bedmate - voluminous golden hair all askew and currently laying atop Croissant’s chest, face to face so close that Croissant can see her groggy countenance reflected in an eyepatch of golden glass. 

“Waiting for you to wake up is _extremely_ boring,” pouts Timekeeper, leaning a fraction of an inch closer still. “What else am I meant to do?” 

A smile ghosts across Croissant’s face, exasperated and fond all at once, and she closes the infinitesimal distance herself to nuzzle her nose against Timekeeper’s. 

“That’s even _more_ cattish of you,” she half-laughs, half-yawns. “You _could_ cuddle with me, you know.” 

“Is this not that?” 

“Usually,” Croissant says - 

Wrapping her arms around Timekeeper’s waist in one second, and twisting the both of them around to the side in the next - 

“You do it like _this,”_ she grins, feeling somewhat smug at seeing the faint hue of a blush in her bedmate’s cheeks. It wasn’t _incredibly_ often that _she_ got to fluster Timekeeper; she liked to savor it when it happened.

“... ah. Yes,” the other mutters, eye darting to the side in an embarrassed motion before she sighs, relaxing into the mattress (if only a bit). “Thank you for the demonstration, my dear.”

“Anytime,” Croissant hums, squirming her way a bit closer even still. “You usually get under the blankets, too.”

“I would prefer you to not fall asleep again.”

“Aw, spoilsport. Don’t you ever sleep in?” 

“I grew out of that habit _quite_ a long time ago, dearest,” Timekeeper sighs - but she rests her chin over the crown of Croissant’s head, anyway, and Croissant’s heart skips a contented beat.

“Maybe you should grow back into it,” she murmurs, arms trailing up from Timekeeper’s waist to her shoulders. “I _might_ not grow out of it, you know.”

“That’s true,” says Timekeeper, thoughtfully. Croissant hums into her neck, but Timekeeper lets out a soft chuckle, continuing.

“Though, I could certainly watch you sleep for an eternity and a day.”

“Oh— you’re _hopeless,”_ Croissant grumbles, nipping indignantly at Timekeeper’s collar - an act the other woman laughs off, smoothing her hand down Croissant’s back in a placating gesture.

“Aren’t I allowed to be a tad _romantic,_ dearest~?”

“You can be as sappy as you want once you’re under this comforter,” Croissant pouts - though it mostly evaporates after a kiss is pressed to her hairline, Timekeeper sighing theatrically as she shuffles her legs high enough to slip beneath the covers.

“There we go. Are you assuaged now, my dear? Heart steadied and warmed~?”

“Yes,” Croissant says, quite happily burrowing as close to her lover’s peculiar heartbeat as possible. “I love you.”

“Well, now, isn’t _that_ so much sappier than I was?”

“Say it baaack.”

“I love you too, dearest,” Timekeeper says, and Croissant thinks she could not _possibly_ be more content in this moment than she is right now.

* * *

“You know,” Croissant says, drowsily - their positions have shifted a bit, half-awake, half-asleep, early morning haze, and her fingertips are gently exploring Timekeeper’s face, to which the other has lazily acquiesced. “Not many people have eyepatches as part of their pajama set.”

Her thumb traces the edge of the soft leather strap, curious. Timekeeper glances towards her hand, then away - her reply, evasive as always:

“They _are_ very fashionable, you know. Everyone will be wearing one in the future.”

“Mmh,” Croissant says, used to the humorous deflection - she presses a bit, pad of her wandering thumb and tone of her wondering voice. “Were you _hurt?”_

Timekeeper hesitates. 

Someone else in this position might have said that, and meant _”Will_ **_I_ ** _hurt?”—_ indeed, oftentimes in the past, Croissant had.

But this time her words contain nothing but loving concern, gentle worry for the woman wearing a fancy protective eyepiece to her lover’s bed - and that, for some reason, makes it difficult to pull herself away.

“... no,” she admits, for the first time. “I’m not injured.”

Croissant hums, relieved; tenderly stroking Timekeeper’s cheek. 

“... it _is_ very fashionable,” Timekeeper adds, weakly _(weakly?_ Oh, this girl was going to be the end of her), but the way Croissant smiles isn’t quite in mirth.

“It doesn’t quite match your pajamas, though,” she says. Timekeeper has no rebuttal for that - she’s correct.

“You don’t have to take it off, or anything,” Croissant continues, “But— I just want you to know, whatever the reason is, I won’t think less of you. I _love_ you,” she stresses lightly. “All of you. Eye Day or not.”

They lay there for a bit, in silence. Timekeeper has found silence, with Croissant, to be an oddly comfortable occurrence; even now, the knowledge that her dearest is merely quiet because she’s said what she needed to say is enough to keep the absence of conversation from feeling like a pressure, like a physical, unpleasant thing.

Perhaps this is why, minutes later, her fingers carefully search out Croissant’s unoccupied hand, sliding between her digits with a light squeeze.

“You may remove it,” she says, softly. “For your eyes only, you understand.”

Croissant looks surprised, then - happy, smiling all at once as she squeezes Timekeeper’s hand right back. 

_”Thank_ you,” she breathes. “I’ll— I’ll be careful, okay?”

Timekeeper rolls her visible eye, exceedingly fond. “Dearest, I _did_ say I wasn’t injured.”

“Still,” Croissant says, gently working her fingers beneath the leather strap, “It’s important, isn’t it?”

(Oh, _god,_ how she has Timekeeper’s heart.)

It does take a moment or two for Croissant to properly push the eyepiece away from Timekeeper’s face - she remains still, patient, as she does so, releasing a soft breath as the closed lid of her hidden eye is revealed to her dearest’s.

“Ah,” Croissant says - a tiny, excited gasp - and Timekeeper, fondness now utterly unbearable, slowly and carefully blinks back into full vision.

_”Ah!”_

The next gasp is a bit less tiny, but absolutely none less wondrous.

“How... how in the _world_ did you do _that?”_ Croissant says, settling back to gaze up into Timekeeper’s face with a mystified smile - brown eyes, glittering with surprise, meeting one yellow... and one _brown,_ still exactly the same shade as her own.

“That’s a _surprise,_ my dear. Haven’t I told you~?” Timekeeper replies, tucking a wayward strand behind Croissant’s ear. “This is already removing quite a bit of suspense...”

Croissant giggles, a giddy sound borne of discovery and quite an awful lot of love.

 _”Tee,”_ she admonishes, lightly - the nickname is rare and another flush goes through Timekeeper’s face because of it. “You’re _gorgeous._ How come... ?”

“It would have given away the game a bit early, would it have not?” She murmurs in reply. Croissant knows that’s not an entire answer - they have, after all, been sharing the same bed for months upon months, now - but she senses that this is the answer she’s ready to give, and simply nods, hand coming back up to stroke Timekeeper’s cheek in a soothing manner.

“I guess it would have, huh?” Another smile, ear-to-ear. “Thank you for showing me, Tee. I think—“

Lets out a small breath, eyes full of wonder.

“I think it’s _amazing.”_

Timekeeper finds herself smiling back, _bashful,_ and oh, _oh._ Looking for Croissant was, _is_ the best impulsive decision, restless action, plan of grand design she’s _ever_ set into motion - that she ever will.

“You are...” she says, softly, “... you’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to hear that from, you know.”

“Well,” Croissant says, utterly pleased - “I’m _very_ happy to oblige~.”

And leans forward to capture Timekeeper’s lips - (and heart) - in a sweet, long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are moderated and I will write whatever I want, both now and into the future. Cheers.


End file.
